When Her Plan Went Wrong
by SilverUmbra
Summary: Registeel's plans have always been crazy, but they've never ended like THIS. C9: Regirock is angry, Regice is scared, Sherrin is bored and Registeel just doesn't care...
1. Think

**_Hi! Well... As you know, I always like to work on two stories at once, which is something I'm doing now. I decided that the Regis don't really get a lot of love from fanfiction, and not even from me, so I've decided to dedicate this to them. Yays! Well... I'll be posting the next chapter of TA tomorrow, for those who want to know, so sorry for the wait. The chapters in this will be short, mainly for a reason I can't remember... So, ya! I hope you like it! Well, the first chapter anyway..._**

* * *

Registeel, legendary of, well, _steel_ and _other_ precious metals looked around the island, thirteen maroon eyes flashing in obvious annoyance. Silvery armor, glinting in the amber sunlight, was covered in an arrangement of nicks and scratches and chips from her battles, (Most in which had occurred with her ass of a 'leader', Regigigas) yet the robotic legendary seemed at the top of her game, as her obviously pissed off and plotting 'expression' (If you could call it that, seeing as she didn't really have a, well, _face_) showed. Her glare, which had slowly been increasing and increasing in intensity as she scanned the island turned to look at the other two counterparts that stood behind her, both in which straightened under her glower.

"I am so bloody _sick_ of him." She spat out, causing Regirock to jump slightly. The orange and mostly tan legendary of, well, _rocks (_since there didn't seem to be enough of those) and other minerals turned his tangerine gaze to look at her in boredom after his obvious fear had settled. As he absorbed what she had said (In such a wrathful voice, mind) he slowly 'nodded', which meant that his upper body tilted upwards, seeing that his 'head' was attached to the rest of his body. He didn't even have a neck, though none of them did, due to the lack of thought from Arceus truly. Despite the fact that he agreed with her, he said nothing.

"You've been saying that all morning."

However, that didn't stop the last member of the trio.

Regice, whom had just spoken, turned his amber eyes to look up at Registeel, completely unaware of the club-smack (Since Regirock had no hands and only clubs as arms) to his own head that his rock counterpart did behind his icy back. Though, the legendary of, well, _ice, _ was usually unaware of a lot of things, which included the stupidity of his statement. All he really thought of, at the moment as his steely counterpart stared him down, was how hot the sun was, and how he would probably have to retreat into the shade very soon...

... If he lived that long.

"Yes, I _have." _Registeel hissed, hands clenching into fists as her ruby eyes flashed all the more. However, as she recalled why, the flashing stopped and she turned around with a huff. She wasn't one to lose a fight so easily, but against Regigigas she didn't stand a chance. "Him and his stupid 'brick break'..." She muttered, along with a strong line of curses that would make even the more vulgar of Dialga's tantrums look like child's play. "I almost beat him that time... _almost_." The others only sighed, it was a false statement, and she even knew it. Compared to the Goliath that was the leader of the Regis, Registeel look like a David with no weaponry and a disease.

"... There must be another way to kill him." She said, pondering aloud. "... I can't think..." The steel legendary looked up at the sky, not even squinting against the intense sunlight. She knew that to the west was Arceus' Hall of Origin... Yet. "Arceus! Of course. All it would take is Arceus..." She received only puzzled stares from her other two counterparts.

"Think. Who created Regigigas?"

"Arceus, obviously..." Regirock replied, not sure if this was a trick question that would end in pain and death and blood and fire. It usually did, whenever he answered one of her famous questions wrong... Like the one with the sporks. He still shuddered at the thought. The orange and tan legendary was relieved to see his counterpart 'nod'.

"Exactly. So using this logic, Arceus is the only one that can kill him. Make sense."

"Yeah. Sure." Regice replied, breaking out of his thoughts about melting and shade and puddles and Frosty the snowman. "But Arceus isn't just going to _kill_ a legendary off because you want her to. Especially since Regigigas is the only one that keeps you from taking over the world..." There came a short silence.

"... Well, obviously, Frosty. That's where my plan comes in..." The two males gave another sigh at the same time, for they both knew how insane and dangerous Registeel's plans could be. They still hadn't forgotten the one with the dishwashers of doom. And the Bidoof army. So. Many. Bidoof.

The steel female obviously spotted their 'expressions' (Questionable) for she spoke again. "No. It's nothing big. We only have to distract the great horse/fox/wolf thing long enough to do it. And (as I have learned from countless T.V shows) there is only one way to do so." She randomly pulled out a small bottle of something. Regirock and Regice stared at the container blankly, tracing the movement of the pale blue liquid before the orange and tan one spoke.

"Er... how is this plan going to work if Arceus _dies_?"

Registeel only huffed.

"It's not poison, my dear rock headed, pebble brain." She said smoothly, red eyes amused. Amused was a good sign. Angry was not. Regirock was too glad that he wasn't dead or mortally injured to be insulted by the, well, insult. Instead he waited for some type of explanation.

"It's like drinking seven thousand gallons of alcohol in one drop." She continued, "I know that Arceus will probably need the entire container just to make her woozy... But it should be enough to get the job done." She nodded her head vacantly, pleased.

Well, until Regice decided to speak up.

"Why couldn't you just poison Regigigas? Wouldn't that be easier?"

Again, only a huff.

"What the hell do you think this is, Regice? Hamlet? That would be unoriginal and very cowardly."

Regice only sighed, wondering how having someone else kill someone for you was not counted as cowardly and yet his option was... He didn't bother to ask why, mainly because it would end badly. Yet he knew that this was going to end badly, and yet he only worried about the safety of his counterparts. Especially Registeel, seeing as (despite the fact that she was the genius of the three) she tended to do dumb things... for power...

"Come on, then. Let's go." Registeel snapped before heading in the direction of Arceus' dwellings. The others followed, having no real choice in the matter. What Registeel said happened, and only Regigigas could say otherwise."If we're lucky we can get this done before supper."

Which brought up the other newsflash... that the trio didn't even eat.

* * *

**_And the plan is made. And of course everything is going to go horribly wrong. Well... SU out!  
_**


	2. Climb

_**Ugh... Well, I was originally going to post another chapter of TA... but my dad decided to be a jerk and take the computer... or something. That's made updating another chapter of that take longer... Great. Sorry, about that! However, instead of posting nothing at all... I guess I'll post another chapter of this! Whoop! So... Yeah? Nothing much happens here, but the next chapter is when the real action starts...**_

_**FIC! (Since I forgot to say that last chapter)**_

* * *

There were three things in life that Registeel really hated. Really, really, REALLY hated. Hated to the point where she constantly daydreamed about nuking that certain thing out of existence. One of them was obviously Regigigas, but it didn't take a professor that studied legendaries for his job to know that. She really despised that giant... thing. Nothing came close to that.

"Are we _there_ yet?"

... Scratch that. Traveling _anywhere_ with her other two counterparts came very close to wanting to bomb Regigigas indeed. Registeel whipped around, maroon eyes flashing angrily at the opaque, pale blue-silver legendary whom had dared to ask that question. Again.

"_**NO! WE ARE **_**NOT****_ THERE YET! AND I SWEAR, ASK THAT QUESTION _AGAIN_ AND YOU NEVER _WILL_!"_**

Silence.

Then, in a small voice: "Does that mean we can go home?"

Registeel moaned, wishing she had a brick wall to slam her face against. Unfortunately there were no such walls and she had to settle with glaring at the ice type with loathing. "If it wasn't for the fact that I need you, you'd be dead. _Understood_?" Regice only cheerily flashed the top set of his golden eyes, his version of a shrug.

Registeel looked back at the small bottle, eyes narrowed slightly as she observed the pale blue liquid, illuminated by the sunlight. Regirock, coming up behind her, hesitated. He knew that it was never a good idea to approach her from behind, mainly because her defense reaction was a flash cannon to the face.

"So... where did you get that from, anyway?"

It took a moment for Registeel to respond, and when she did her tone was smug. "Well... You know Heatran?" Regice's happy expression(Well...?) went flat at the mention of the toad-like lava legendary. However, Regirock only twitched one club of an arm, a sign to continue. The steel robot's maroon eyes flashed again and she finished her abridged statement.

"He owed me a favor."

"From what?"

She gave an ominous look and cackled slightly, bringing an exchange of glances between the two males. "Oh... You know, _taking out the trash_." Regirock, being the second smartest only wondered about the poor soul that had been 'taken out'. Regice, being the idiot, was confused.

"That must have been some dangerous garbage." The ice type commented.

Registeel ignored him and continued on her way towards the Hall of Origin. As much as she hated that place, she couldn't help but be excited. Maybe this plan would actually work for once! Maybe she would finally get her way and dominate the world like she wanted. Why stop at just _Earth_? Why not the entire _universe_? She nodded mentally to herself at the thought...

"Hall of Origin..." The steel type said as she looked at the blank, boring plains before her. "... I try not to remember what happened here..." After all, the trios had met their parts at that long hall of gold and white and black, the same two that would stay with them for all eternity... She looked behind her and gave a dark look.

"_What did I do to get stuck with two male idiots?" _She thought angrily as she watched Regice chase after a butterfly that had the misfortune of fluttering into his path. At least after this, when her plan was done and through she could get rid of them. In the most painful possible. Well, maybe not Regirock, seeing as he would make a good servant. Now Regice... She could think of thousand painful ways to kill him... Leave him in a green house? Ah...

Maroon eyes flashing, the steel legendary clapped her two black hands together and stepped back as the crystalline staircase appeared out of nowhere. Looking up and up and up and even more up, you could see that the steps went so high that they disappeared into the silky clouds above. Registeel sighed, motioning for the others to follow.

* * *

"Oh... my... god..." Regirock panted, sitting down on the step he had managed to make it to. The rock type, possessing no lungs, couldn't understand how he was out of breath, but he did know that if he attempted to move without resting he would probably collapse into rubble. At that point it would be impossible to put himself back together...

Registeel wasn't fairing much better.

"... There _is_ no god. There is no _god_..." She said, sounding like she was about to have an emotion seizure. "What the _hell_ kind of god would make us climb all of these damned stairs...?" She collapsed ungracefully onto her own stair, red eyes going dim. She had planned everything to perfection, yet she didn't count on climbing _the_ _stairs of doom..._

Regice, unlike the other members of his trio, was looking just as refreshed as before they started to climb. Two _hours_ ago. In fact, leaning over the railing, he looked down and gave a squeal.

"I can see my house from here!"

Regirock, summoning enough energy to look up, snapped. "You don't even own a house, you _moron_." The ice type didn't look fazed at all and turned to look at them, golden eyes flashing in excitement that probably was illogical. Sometimes Registeel wondered vaguely if Regice's hyperness would make a decent energy resource...

"Oh! Well, I see _someone's_ house then!"

"THAT DEFEATS THE WHOLE _POINT_!"

The steel female, completely ignoring the conflict between her other trio members, stood up, using the railing as support. Feeling her all six thousand or so years on her at last, Registeel finally started her limping decent up the spiraling staircase again. AGAIN. The first thing she was going to do when she took power was install a damn _elevator_... "Come on, you hard headed turds... We've still got a plan to complete..."

With some amount of grumbling, Regirock followed. With a happy cry, Regice mirrored him, minus the cursing under his breath and thoughts about nuking or putting a certain ice type on fire. If that was possible. He wasn't that sure... But that didn't matter, all that did was that Registeel was tired, Regirock pissed off and Regice, well, hyper.

When the steps finally ended( Another hour later) the trio collapsed in front of the great golden door that was the entrance of Arecus' domain. Even Regice was looking tired, and his golden eyes beeped slowly. Registeel felt like someone had taken her spleen out of her side with a hot pair of tongs before smacking her multiple times on the back. Well, she didn't have a spleen, but if she did, that's exactly how it felt.

Finally, when the trio of robots had gathered themselves together, they pushed past the doors and entered the main garden of trees and flowers that Arceus tended to in her spare time. Registeel went over the plan multiple times in her head, looking for any faults she might have overlooked before, yet found nothing.

"Alright, you moronic losers..." She started, glaring at the other two. "This is how the plan starts... The kitchens are this way, so that means..."

* * *

_**Finally... the ball of Murphy's law gets a'rollin'... Oh noes! Well... Sorry for the lack of action... but hey... Next chapter is when it all starts... Yay! So, SU out!  
**_


	3. Flee

_**Hello, guys! Well. Here's another update... I don't know why, but I'm really excited to write these chapters! Probably because I'm trying something so new... Well, Arceus is completely wasted in the next chapter. It seems like this is going to have more chapters than I first thought... so, hm... Well! Thank you for all that have reviewed so far! You guys rock! You guys rock, like, um, Regirock! (Shot'd) **_

_**FIC!**_

* * *

"_**AEIIII!"**_

Regirock, Registeel and Regice stopped in their tracks at the high pitched cry that met their ears (Debatable). Registeel put up one black hand, a sign to wait, before she stepped forward one uncertain foot down the golden hall. As if one cue, the door just in front of her slammed open and a familiar black, white and red flash exploded out of the other room before zooming down the hall, still screaming.

The three elemental robots stared at the quickly retreating figure, eyes blinking in confusion. Then, Regice, being one to speak and break awkward silences, well, spoke.

"Was that... _Darkrai_?"

The other two only continued to stare at the place in which the legendary of nightmares had fled. What could possibly dwell here that made a usually proud and strong legendary scream like a little girl? When the door slammed open again, the trio had their metal question answered. A blue, gold and lavender swan-like legendary hovered into the hall, carmine eyes sweeping the area around her in a somewhat insane manner.

"Uh, hi, Cresselia..." Regice said, trying to be friendly despite the fact that the lunar legendary scared the crap out of him. When her crescent adorned head snapped to look at him, the ice type froze (No pun intended. Really) and tried not to start to cry. Burning red eyes glared at the trio with a sense of irrational hate, and Registeel, not liking the fact that the swan could scare her ice type counterpart with only a look better than she _ever_ would, spoke.

"So... You're looking for Darkrai, I presume?"

The glare intensified. "You bet, that damned idiot is going to _die_. When I get a hold of him I'm going to rip his arms off just like I did his _legs_!" She spat, eyes burning like molten lava. Regice backed away from her rage and hid behind his rock type counterpart.

"I always did wonder where they went..." Regirock mumbled to no one in general.

Registeel, on the other hand, was confused for the first time in a while. "So tell me... what did he do this time? It must have been pretty bad." It was the truth, she had never seen any legendary, let alone the kind and loving Cresselia look like some rabid, well, animal... He must have asked one of those questions that other females seemed so insulted by. Registeel never did understand it... Or maybe he blew up her island? Or maybe-

"He said good morning!"

Did she just hear the swan correctly?

"He... said good morning?" The steel type echoed, trying to figure out if Cresselia was serious or not. The look she received proved that the lunar legendary was very serious. Dead serious even. "The reason you want to disarm your counterpart is because he said _good morning?_" She was replied with a venomous nod.

"YES!"

Registeel sighed. "Well... He went _that_ way." She said, pointing in the opposite direction that the dark type had fled to. She received a confused look from both of her counterparts, but she motioned for them to be quiet. The swan only gave a stiff nod before zooming to that direction, giving something that could have been described as a battle cry. "RAWR!"

After he was sure that the psychic type was gone, Regirock turned to look at his counterpart. "You sent her in the wrong direction." He stated, looking for an explanation. The steel type only flashed a few of her maroon eyes, in her motion of a shrug of indifference.

"Darkrai is no use to me dead or armless." She stated before going on her way. "Anyway... I owe it to him. Now let us go." The other two males didn't bother to question what she meant by being in debt to the phantom. They both knew that she wouldn't tell them something if she didn't want to, no matter how much they bothered her about it. It never ended well, anyway. Even then they couldn't help but wonder. Well, Regirock, anyway. Regice had already forgotten and was thinking about freezers.

The hall looked like it was going on and on for ever and ever, as the trio of robots soon realized. On the good side, at least it wasn't those damned stairs. On the minus side, it was really, really, really shiny and bright, which made them feel like they had gone blind. It took literally walking into the doors of the kitchen to make the Regis realize that they had found their destination. At that point Registeel wanted to kill Arceus, Regirock wanted to kill Regice and Regice wanted to watch 'Frosty The Snowman IV'. Again.

Registeel, literally falling into the kitchen, gave a cry of something that might have been happiness. It was very rare for the steel type to be happy in any sense of the word or emotion, so that probably wasn't the case. Maybe she was just relieved that her thirteen eyes didn't feel like they were being deep fried in acid. Regirock, keeping his dignity, walked into the empty room, looking over it in boredom. Regice pranced in, singing some random song that you would probably hear on PBS.

"...So. What do we do?" The rock type asked Registeel, whom was getting to her sturdy legs. She went over to the stove, where some dark brown something was boiling in a pot. She paused, looking at it vacantly before pulling out the bottle filled with the pale blue liquid. Without another word she uncorked the cap, tipped it over and watched in slight boredom as the mystery fluid poured into the other.

"Why do we need to use the entire thing, anyway?" Regice questioned as Registeel threw the bottle into the trash. It was actually a decent question, even Regirock had to agree. Since it was, what, a thousand bottles of beer in one drop? They weren't sure how many drops were in the bottle, but 'a lot' would have been a decent answer...

The steel female gave them a look(?) like they were idiots. "Arceus is a GOD, THE God. I'm going to assume that she has a high tolerance to intoxication. It makes sense." She 'nodded' to herself before exiting the room. "I know Arceus has her daily herbal tea in three minutes. Using this, we'll have to be in her usual room by then so we can fulfill the plan. Got it?" She looked satisfied when the other two 'nodded'. "Good. Now, let's hurry!"

As the trio hurried down the hall towards where Arceus' main dwelling was, Regice spoke, voice low and grateful. "Well... Just so I can get it out... I sure am glad you don't act like Cresselia when she's PMSing, Registeel."

Registeel paused thoughtfully.

"I don't know... It would be VERY useful..."

The other two sweat-dropped.

* * *

_**Oh dear. A rabid swan. Heh, heh... I really do feel somewhat bad for Darkrai. Well, for his legs, at least. It would explain a lot... Ah? No? Oh fine then... Well, expect another chapter soon, seeing as I'm going into update hyperdrive. Whee! Or, better yet, SQUEE! SU out!  
**_


	4. Swoon

_**And it all starts... Well, here I am. Thanks for all that have reviewed! Well... I hope you like this chapter, anyway!**_

_**  
FIC!  
**_

* * *

"How _nice_ of you three to visit."

Arceus, sitting comfortably in the most hideous floral patterned arm chair that Regice had ever seen, let her green gaze fall upon the robotic trio. As the slightly suspicious pair of emerald eyes moved over them, the legendaries had different reactions. Regirock flinched ever so slightly, tangerine eyes quickly flashing in such away that showed his anxiety. Arceus was God after all... Could she see right through their _friendly_ visit?

Regice, well, Regice just waved at her with one stubby ice arm in greeting. Knowing him, he probably didn't even understand this plan and had forgotten that they were even conceiving a titan's downfall. After all, this was Regice, the same Regice that still didn't understand that the T.V was not a 'magical mirror'.

Registeel, always an expert in hiding her emotions (Especially since she didn't really have a face) only 'nodded' back, maroon eyes dull. She knew that the white and black horse/fox was suspicious of their visit, mainly because they usually didn't care about her or particularly liked her presence. Well, at least for Registeel and Regirock, Regice got along with _everyone_.

"Yes, we just decided to drop by and see how you were..." Dropping by was definitely the wrong word to use. Dropping by would have meant walking through the door and down a simple hall, not climbing god knows how many damned stairs and face a mentally unstable swan... "So... how are you, Arceus?"

"Well enough." She replied, turning her head to look at the door as it opened. A Gardevoir, sporting a comfortable looking golden shaw, floated in, a golden tray studded with white diamonds and mother of pearl held in her palms. "Ah, here is my tea. Thank you Sherrin..." The psychic type only nodded her head vacantly before leaving the room again.

As the god of all Pokemon clasped the small mug of tea in her paws, Regirock and Registeel leaned forward. It was the moment of truth, or, at least the moment of power...! Registeel was already thinking of all of the things she would do once she took over the world. Other than installing elevators and plasma TVs everywhere... Regirock was imagining all of the monster trucks he would get to smash if Registeel didn't kill him after she took power and Regice, well, Regice was just humming to himself. Until...

"I wouldn't drink that."

The other two members of the trio snapped their glare to look at Regice, who stared innocently(?) at Arceus, who had the cup held to her lips. The god stopped, blinking her green eyes in slight surprise at the ice type's words. Registeel continued to shoot a death glare at her frozen counterpart, wishing for his death over and over and over again...

"Because..." He started, completely unaware of the looks of death and doom coming from the others. "It... is hot, isn't it?" This brought relieved sighs from two robots and another puzzled, yet amused look from Arceus. Unlike most, Arceus didn't consider Regice to be an idiot, and she knew this mainly because she had created him, after all. It was most likely a hidden warning.

She smiled. A warning she was willing to ignore. After all, what was the worst that could happen? She blew against the brown liquid and shot him a charming look. "No worries. I am used to it, Regice. Thank you for worrying." And before he could say another word, the fox had tipped the cup to her mouth, closed her green eyes and taken a sip...

* * *

"Yer evar herdz of Atlantis..? Grrrrreat islan'... Not there no more... Destroyed its..."

Regice, Registeel and Regirock all stared, dumbfounded at the blathering god that was swaying unstably in her seat. Registeel wasn't sure what she had been expecting, but it hadn't been this. Shaking these thoughts away, she went to speak, but was cut off again.

"I've gots to say though... Wish I were humans..." Arceus continued, her voice muffled and nearly impossible to comprehend. "Humans gots it made... yo. Dawg, we may be all greats 'n stuff... buts humans got one thing we don't..." She tipped over and hit her head against the table, sobbing randomly for no reason whatsoever.

"Which would be...?" Regice asked. All three of them froze as Arceus snapped her head up to look at them, a slightly insane look on her face. She turned to look at Sherrin, who hovered around the doorway nervously. "Hit me wit' anoth'r round, Sher." The psychic type started to wring at her hands, her voice timid and full of fear.

"I-I think y-you've had enough, m'lady..."

WHAM! One of Arceus' paws slammed into the gold table, cracking it in two with ease. Everyone in the room except for the god jumped about six feet in the air.

"_**HIT ME AGAIN, DAMN IT!"**_

Registeel, leaning back, motioned for her trio to get behind her in case that rage was focused on them somehow. However, as the Gardevoir bowed and fled to the kitchen again and Arceus turned to look at them, the god seemed cheery again. It seemed that drunk Arceus was extremely bipolar...

"Humans." She started, voice still slurred. "...Are lucky whelps... 'cus of that one thing..."

"_What_ thing?" Registeel demanded. She regretted asking when the fox brightened, or at least stopped her sobbing. Arceus got to her golden paws with dramatic flourish and posed, one paw in the air. The robotic trio blinked and Registeel regretted not just giving the 'poisoning Regigigas' plan a try...

"Hows about I have you guyz find outs for me!" She started excitedly, green eyes flashing. "I can turn yous into HUMANS!"

There was a long awkward silence.

"No, that's fine." Registeel said hurried, looking for a way out of the situation. She hated humans. The only thing they had going for them was TV and _Lost_... However, despite her rejection to the plan, Arceus didn't look put down in the least. Or at all.

"It's grrrrrreat!"

"No really. We're fine!"

"_It'll be fun!"_

"No! Really we object-"

"Nonsense and _pudding cups!"_

Before anyone could say anything else, Arceus' sea green eyes started to glow, and Registeel stepped back, suddenly dizzy. She could tell that the others felt the same way, for she heard Regirock curse a long line of swears as he slammed into Regice. Regice, struggling to keep balance, started to spin around in circles, tethering on his pointed ice feet before running into a wall.

The steel member of the trio, finding very difficult to stand on her legs, fell over, giving a loud curse in Arceus' general direction. Then, before she could mouth off even more, she fainted, letting the darkness take her in.

Arecus, watching this all in amusement, suddenly clutched her head with both paws. "Aw man... I've just got a terrible headache..." She whipped her head to the doorway and roared. "SHERRIN! GET ME SOME DAMN _ASPIRIN_!"

"... Yes, m'lady." Came the Gardevoir's trembling and tired sigh.

Arceus walked out of the room, not even bothering to look at the trio. She was too busy trying to not pass out. "Uhg... What... the hell..." She leaned against one of the golden walls before muttering a long string of random words. "... and... an ice pack..." She whimpered, before passing out anyway.

A few seconds later, Sherrin floated into the room, her ruby eyes wide as they fell upon the 'Regis'. She moaned, putting her one free hand that wasn't clutching the small bottle against her forehead. She looked like she was also about to swoon, but she managed not to.

"Oh... god... what has she _done_?"

* * *

_**Yes... And so the story starts... Well, anyways, hope you liked this chapter! SU out!  
**_


	5. Swear

**_Update! Well... Yes. I don't have much to say here, only thanks to all that have reviewed! In this chapter: They wake up. Ah, right. About the character of Sherrin... She'll be showing up again, mainly because I got attached to her... You'll see how... So! I hope you like this chapter!_**

_**FIC!**_

* * *

"Registeel... Wake up..."

As the steel type's maroon eyes slowly blinked opened, she realized something very, very, very wrong. Maybe it was the fact that she felt lighter. Or maybe it was the fact that she could only see with two of her eyes. Or maybe it was the fact that she was _breathing_... Or maybe... Or maybe it was the fact that she wasn't a Pokemon at all anymore...

Yet, before she realized this, the first thing she laid her bleary eyes on was a human. Normally, if she had just woken up to see a _human_ hovering above her, she would have been worried, but not in this case. She only managed to observe in a slight daze. The face was upside down, and pale, crystalline and yet spiky hair covered a good portion of his face. She wasn't sure if this was the style, or the fact he was leaning over to look at her, but the only thing that she could really see of interest were his light golden eyes, which held worry.

"You okay...?" He asked.

As if burned, it finally got to her head that this was a human and Registeel went to jump back, only to fall over. Why the hell did it feel like she had been divided into pieces tied together with wire? She managed to put her hands underneath her and lift her head up to look at him with anger. Wait, since when had she been able to lift her head? Her head was her body... She would need a neck to do that...

Registeel looked down.

Her torso was clothed in a baggy, mostly dark gray sweatshirt with long, black sleeves, on the front of it, she manged to observe in her shocked state, were seven dots that seemed to have been meant to represent her eyes. As the ex-steel legendary moved her hands up, she realized that they were gloved, in which three dots on both were, again, symbolizing her eyes. After staring at her small human hands, she moved one of them to touch her face. Then her ears, which held earrings that looked like her old hands. She grasped the loose ponytail in her hands and looked down at the spiky, dark-gray almost black hair that her maroon eyes fell upon.

"Oh... god..."

The human, realizing that she was about to panic backed away slowly. "Registeel... Everything is fine... Please calm down... Don't have an attack..." Now that she wasn't half asleep, Registeel could hear that the voice coming from this pale human was no other than Regice's. Yet, hearing Regice acting worried and not moronic came to a slight surprise. She stared at him blankly, taking in how he looked.

Unlike her, the ex-ice type was wearing a pale gray-blue t-shirt with 'Cool!' written on the front in bold black letters. Registeel nearly moaned at the horrible pun. Like her, he was wearing jeans, and his golden eyes were partially hidden behind his pale blue, spiky bangs.

"Where's Regirock?" Registeel asked, flinching at how weird it was to have her voice vibrate in her throat and her lips move to form the words. As soon as she said this, she suddenly realize where she was. And it was _not_ Arceus' home. It seemed to be the island which they had been on previously been on before Registeel had thought up the plan. How they had gotten there escaped her...

Before the ex-ice type could answer her question, there was a rustle of the bushes to their left and another human ambled in, orange eyes bored. Regice nodded his head coolly(Alright, pun intended, don't kill me) at him and it didn't take a genius to see that this was the same rock type. Registeel stared at him blankly, taking in how he looked.

Regirock in human form had extremely spiky hair(Like Gary's, only orange instead of brown) and bored tangerine colored eyes. Like Regice, he wore a T-shirt, only instead of 'Cool!' it had 'I Rock!' typed in obnoxious, black, capital letters. Again, like his other two counterparts, he wore jeans. While Registeel was rather tan and Regice rather pale, Regirock was in between. Seeing his steel type counterpart's stare, the ex-rock type folded his arms(now that he could) and spoke.

"Like what you see?"

Registeel jerked her head up to look at him, red eyes puzzled. "No. What is with your shirts and horrible puns?" Regice relaxed, and Registeel found it interesting that he had ever been tense. The once ice type posed like a male super model and grinned.

"What? I love this shirt, it's _cool._"

"Yeah." Regirock said, rolling his eyes. "I sure feel like _Rocky _in this shirt."

Before Registeel could hit her head against a trunk of a tree, a shadow fell over the trio and they looked up. Regirock cursed as he dove into the bushes, and Regice, the smarter out of the two for the first time, dragged a confused Registeel with him into the trees. Just as Registeel was about to bash him for doing so, her eyes widened as a giant, six-legged dragon landed where they had just been. Giratina, here? _Why? _

"Alright you three, get out here." He said, his voice low and emotionless. Regirock poked his head out of the bushes, and Regice helped Registeel to her feet. Since she couldn't seem to get the whole 'knee' aspect of walking down yet, the girl leaned against him slightly as they made their way into the clearing. Regirock stood in front, blocking the glare of the death dragon from his steel counterpart before speaking.

"Er. Hi, Giratina."

"What be up?" Regice chirped.

Registeel only continued to stare, amazed at the height difference between humans and legendaries. Giratina lowered his head to glare at the now humans with angry carmine eyes and the two males flinched. Registeel however did not. Slightly disappointed, Giratina pulled back to his entire height and stared down at them before speaking.

"I see your little plan backfired, Registeel." He said coldly, a smirk on his short snout. Registeel stared back, maroon eyes blank as her black-gray bangs shifted in the breeze. This staring contest continued for some time before she broke the silence by folding her arms and giving a huff.

"Alright. It did. Now that you're done playing this stupid game, what the hell do you want? Are you going to change us back?"

"Change you _back?_" Giratina stared at her like she was insane. "Even if I _could_, why the hell would I change you _back_?" Regirock and Regice had to agree. Now that Registeel was human she wasn't nearly as dangerous. And Giratina took souls to the underworld, not change humans into Pokemon. Registeel blinked her eyes slowly, dark lashes fluttering.

"Then what? We're just going to stay like this forever?"

"Or at least until our puny human life span is over..." Regirock muttered, lowering his head to the point where his spiky orange hair covered his eyes. Regice only shook his head, a slight smile on his face as he hummed slightly. Giratina, as if sensing his thoughts, spoke.

"You had this coming, Registeel." The death dragon started. "However. Arceus will probably change you back later." He cringed slight at his next words. "After her hangover is, well, _over_." He sighed at the ex-steel type's expression. "Until then, I suppose you'll just have to stay like this. Who knows..." He winked, which was weird from such a sadistic legendary. "You may get some bonding done with your trio..."

Before Registeel could curse him to hell, the mall, the Starbucks and to another dimension, the dragon flared his black wings and took off to the sky. The dark haired girl glared at him until he was no longer visible in the morning sky. Then, whipping around and tethering on her now long legs, she clenched her hands into fists.

"_I AM GOING TO KILL THAT DRAGON **DEAD**!"_

Regice, poking his head around her fuming form and looking rather small, spoke, his golden eyes little dots. "Um... he's the death dragon so..." Regirock face-palmed, now that he could without chipping his face.

"Drop it."

* * *

_**Yes. So, if you killed Giratina, would he just come back? Can you even kill Giratina, or any legendary for that matter? I'm not actually sure... (Thinks about Latios) I would guess so... Well! Next chapter should be up tomorrow! SU out!  
**_


	6. Smack

_**Wow, sorry for being late! Well... Here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait! Well... In this chapter you meet someone from a few chaps back... So... Yays! Well! Without delay...**_

**_FIC!_**

* * *

"So..." Regirock started, directing his words to the girl that glowered at the sky, gloved hands clenched into fists. "... What should we do, exactly? We're kind of... well, screwed over..." He flinched slightly as her head snapped to look at him, wine colored eyes emotionless. "Not that that's a bad thing! I mean, screws are made out of metal... So, heh..." He managed to laugh nervously, and slowly started to back away. "I think I'm just going to... you know, stand over there..."

Regice watched as his rock type counterpart fled to the other side of the clearing, then turned his light gold, worried gaze to his other, silent and moping, steel type trio member. Sweeping his pale bangs out of his eyes, he took a step forward and gave a gentle grin. "Come one, Registeel! We'll only be like this for a day or so..." He started, putting out one hand to rest on her shoulder. Before he did, he stopped and tilted his head to the side.

"I mean... You heard Giratina...!" The ex-ice type said, voice starting to grow excited. He always manged to, over the smallest things. "We should get to know each other more, now that your plans have been put on hold... I mean, come on. When was the last time we all just sat around and talked?" His question was met by silence, until Registeel finally decided to speak.

"... Five hundred years ago, when Regigigas collapsed our temple and we were stuck inside. It was still only for twenty minutes." She said, lowering her head thoughtfully to the point where her dark bangs covered her equally dark eyes. "I guess... You're right. We do need to get back on the s-"

"_AYA_! That _HURTS_!"

Ex ice and steel legendary snapped their heads to look towards the cry, and Registeel wasn't sure if she should have laughed or cried at what her eyes fell upon. Regirock, whining like a kicked puppy had one of his arms pinned behind his back by a pissed off Gardevoir. She didn't know who this was, but Regice sure did. Somehow, for someone who always seemed to forget where he lived, he could still remember a face.

"Sherrin!"He yelped, running towards the psychic type. The green and silver Pokemon blinked her ruby eyes before releasing her hold on Regirock's arm. The auburn haired human staggered around, stretching and swinging his arm as he complained about random things under his breath.

"I think it's dislocated..."

"How are you! What are you doing here?" The ex-legendary asked, his golden eyes excited. Registeel came over, glaring at Sherrin under the cover of her bangs. Arceus' servant paused slightly, looking over the three, including moping Regirock, before speaking, voice hesitant.

"... Well... Ever since I became Arceus' loyal servant... I've been held responsible for cleaning up even her worst messes..." She trailed off, looking up at the sky before continuing. "I usually just have to get other legends to help, but this... is different." Her red gaze turned to look at Registeel, and the steel type gave a scowl.

"... Please. Let me help you."

Registeel's wine-colored eyes narrowed into slits at the other female's words. She didn't entirely know why her current dislike in the Guardian Pokemon, but she knew that it probably had to do with her sense of anti-female in general. After all, the only female that the other two took orders from was _her_. No one else. Yet, Regice was hopping up and down, golden eyes bright, and Regirock -Who had already gotten out of his little mood despite the fact that if it had been Registeel that had nearly ripped out his arm, he'd have sulked for a few more days- was coming to the green and silver Pokemon's side.

Registeel turned away.

Regice watched her, confused. After all, it was unlike her to sulk or remain silent, and more likely to decline right out in a sharp voice than not reply at all. His golden eyes filled with pleading, and his next words were shrill like a little kid begging for something. "Come on, Registeel! She can help! Isn't that what you want?"

"Yeah." Regirock grunted, nodding his head in a rare sense of agreement with his greatly stupider counterpart. "I'm pretty sure she knows a thing or so about Arceus and how her powers work. Maybe she can find a short cut." This was probably one of the worst things that he could have said.

Registeel stiffened.

"In short, my plans are useless here and so am I? Is _that_ what you're saying, Regirock?" Her voice was a hiss, and the man flinched, as did Regice. She turned her carmine eyes to glance at Sherrin, who stared back. "Help them, if you want. I don't give a damn." Registeel then turned her head away and stumbled into the woods, leaving two confused males and one worried Gardevoir in her wake.

"I'm sorry... Sherrin." Regirock started. "I don't know what the hell is up with her. She's usually not like this. Insane, yes. Rude, not entirely..."

Regice blinked. "Yeah..." He shook his head vacantly. "Don't worry, though. She's probably just stressed about, well, _this."_ he motioned to himself, and it didn't take a genius to see that he meant the Pokemon to human change. The ex-ice type turned his gaze to where she disappeared to. "Still though... It's dangerous around here, now that we don't have any powers..."

"Humans are so _weak_." Regirock growled. He held up his hands. "How can I bash someone over the head with _these?!" _Sherrin only smiled slightly, a sigh escaping her mouth. "Though... I can pick stuff up, that's pretty damn _awesome_!" Regice only nodded his head vacantly again, golden eyes worried.

"I'm going to go and look for her." He said. "It may be in the middle of the day, but if she gets lost... well..." The man trailed off, attempting to keep his laid back expression. However, it didn't take an empath like Sherrin to see that he was extremely worried.

"Go then." The Gardevoir said, waving one hand nonchalantly. "You've still got a long time until sun fall. When you return, maybe we can all go over plans without her feeling like her territory is being taken over..."

"Right!"

As the ice legend disappeared into the woods, Sherrin turned to face Regirock, who was wiggling his fingers around and looking very amused. "Sweet! Look at what I can do!" He said, obviously enjoying the activity immensely. Sherrin gave a sigh, smacking her forehead with one fair hand before speaking.

"I know... Regirock, do you want to play a game?"

"Sure. Why not." He replied, arms falling to his side. "What kind of game?"

"A very old and ancient game. Wars have been started, battles decided, rulers chosen..." Her voice and face darkened, and the rock type wouldn't have been surprised if thunder had started to rumble in the background. He gulped, wondering if this was a good idea.

"The game's name is..." She paused in suspense. "Rock, paper, scissors, shoot."

* * *

"Damned Arceus."

Registeel wandered around the woods, kicking random leaves and sticks now that she could without falling over. This part of the forest was not fully grown, so the trees' canopy didn't cover the sky entirely and light covered the lush ground. The woman gave a sigh, leaning over and putting the heels of her hands against her knees as she caught her breath. She wasn't used to having lungs or, well, breathing. It was something to get used to, that was one thing she knew.

There came a snap of a twig under somethings foot and Registeel froze. She knew that in her human form she couldn't really depend on herself to fight and win against anything. Damned humans and their weakness...

Registeel reached down slowly and grasped the closest thing in her hand. There came another snap, this time closer, and her grip tightened on whatever was hidden beneath the floor of leaves. It was probably a branch, but anything would do as long as-

"Hi, Registeel!"

"_**HARAGA**_!" She cried, reacting on instinct as she swung up with the thing in her hands. She saw the glint of metal as the pole slowly made its way towards the 'enemy'. She closed her eyes and grinned evilly as she felt the object connect to the head of the being that had dared to try and attack her. Her eyes jerked open however, when the cry reached her ears, the same cry that sounded a lot like someone she definitely knew...

"_Regice_?!"

Said now human, clutching his head and releasing a stream of whines and moans of pain, collapsed onto the ground, leaving Registeel to stare down at him. She blinked her wine-colored eyes in confusion, dazed at his sudden appearance.

"... Who did this to you?" She inquired, still dazed.

"... You... did..."

She blinked again, shifting the pole in her hands again. She looked at the object in her hands, then the bump on his head, then back at the pole. Her mind, usually one to realize something and think of giant, complicated plans finally started to piece together what she had done.

"Oh... _SWEET_!"

* * *

_**Yes. Registeel has met her new partner in crime. Who happens to be a pole... Well! The next chapter will be up next! Until then, SU out!  
**_


	7. Try

_**Wow... Sorry for being so late! I've been being pounded into the ground with homework... Ugh. Well, here's another chapter. Sorry for it being a bit choppy, since I have to get back into this after writing thesis statements... Squee... Well, this chapter leads up to a really fluffy one! So yays!**_

_**FIC!**_

* * *

"No. No way in hell. Do you hear me? No. Way. In. Hell." Of course she was exaggerating. A little. As much as she hated to admit, anything could happen at this point, since the world seemed a lot more like Hell when you were human... She wondered of it was a mental thing. It would have explained how such stupid humans could have such entertaining shows... But, until then..

Registeel glared at the other three, hands on her hips as her maroon eyes bore into the moron who had dared even recommend such a stupid idea. Regice stared back, golden eyes pleading, while Regirock only glanced nervously at the pole in his steel type counterpart's hand. Sherrin, stepping forward, brought the glare to herself, before the psychic type spoke. Despite the death glare that could make Giratina shudder and turn tail to run, the green and gray Pokemon didn't look worried.

"Well... It might help... Sitting around in a field will get old very soon." She rationalized and the other two nodded their heads in agreement. "After all... You could penetrate their minds and see how they work. The humans, I mean. Then you could figure out how to take them over and make them slaves..."

Registeel paused. As awesome as that plan seemed, she was still cautious. "Sure... That's great and all, but you've forgotten one little thing... Where you want to go is filled with _trainers_, dammit!" She snapped, "Unless you magically managed to get a Pokemon, I doubt you would even be allowed in the place. Morons." She added, just because she could. Sherrin didn't look worried by the seemingly rational rant.

"Registeel, I'm a Gardevoir."

"So?"

There was a long pause.

"So, I think I can handle a few Pokemon battles."

Registeel's eyebrows quirked, and she stared at the psychic type, waiting for her to say it was a joke. Amazingly that never came, and she blinked in disbelief. "You? For the hate of Regice, you're in a dress! What could you possibly do?" The green and gray human-like Pokemon rubbed his palms together, an evil grin coming over her face as her red eyes glinted.

"Oh... You'd be surprised."

* * *

"AND THE WINNER IS _GARDEVOIR_!"

Sherrin released the headlock she had on the Gallade's neck (Who was now unconscious) and gave a dramatic bow at the crowd before wandering over to the ex-legendary trio. Registeel stared over at the fallen psychic/fighting type and his trainer who was shaking him to wake up before looking at the victor, the victor in a _dress_. She gave a defeated sigh before holding out one hand towards Sherrin.

"You won."

Sherrin took her hand and shook it grandly. "Well, duh. You don't become Arceus' assistant without learning a few things." She clapped her hands together and turned to look around her. Thanks to her psychic powers the four had been able to go to wherever they wanted. In the end they had chosen Slateport, for the wide range of things that could be done there. Like shopping, shipping and eating. How fun, Registeel noted.

It had only taken ten minutes after arriving before they (Meaning Registeel, because for some reason she seemed to be interpreted as the trainer of said psychic type) had been challenged to a battle. Since she wasn't used to ordering others to fight for her, she had really done nothing while the psychic humanoid completely destroyed her male counterpart.

Before Registeel could say something else, Regice had taken her hand in his and was now dragging her in a random direction, golden eyes bright and voice excited. "Come on, Registeel! I heard that there's an awesome market over there! I wanna buy a _pony_!"

Registeel blinked, dazed at the fact that her ice type counterpart's hand was warm against her own before shaking out of her stupor. As she dug her heels into the ground, she leaned backwards and then retorted. "Let _go_ of me, Regice!"

He continued to walk, unaware of the fact that he wasn't moving. "Why?! There's so much to do! If we only have a day until we get changed back I want to have fun!" Regirock sighed, smacking his own face with one hand while watching the entire conflict with annoyed eyes. Sherrin only looked amused like she was watching a new couple with completely different interests decide how to spend their day.

"Going to the market is _not_ fun! You can't even _buy_ anything, you idiot!"

This caught his attention, which was saying something because he really _wanted_ that pony. "Huh?"

The dark gray haired girl sighed, wondering how she could even know this moron. "If you haven't noticed, we're broke. Completely broke."

"Not quite!" Sherrin broke in, holding up a wallet. "I just checked! Look in the pocket of your jeans! I just looked in Regirock's!" The ex-steel legendary blinked before doing as told, amazed when she came up with a gray wallet. Opening it, her maroon eyes were greeted with bills of varying values. Using her mathematics skill, she could estimate that she had around five hundred in her wallet alone, meaning that the entire group had around one thousand five hundred all together.

"Damn you..." She managed to mutter, before she was successfully dragged away, Regice all the while ranting about naming his pony 'Snuggles' or 'Charley'. "Damn you to hell, Sherrin...!"

Regirock stared and Sherrin laughed before the other two followed at a slower and less reckless pace.

* * *

"Do you think this looks good on me?" Regice asked, holding up a fancy white dress shirt with long sleeves while eying the sulking steel type with bright gold eyes. Said woman turned her own glare to look at him, and had her eyes been flaming any hotter that shirt probably would have burst into flames. However, despite this look 'o doom, her counterpart only continued to grin like a fool. Without the simile.

How Registeel had found herself here, sitting in a corner dejectedly while Regice looked for a shirt and tie that didn't make him look dumb (Thus would require a miracle) escaped her. All she did know was that the outside market that Regice had originally wanted to go to was closed and he had decided to drag his captive to the famous department store. Or infamous, depending on who you happened to be. Like Registeel, for example.

"Why don't you try it on... and not come back...?" Was her muttered reply as she poked one plaster wall. She wondered vacantly where Regirock and Sherrin were, only remembering the fact that they had both only grinned evilly at her before retreating in another direction. Damn them.

His eyes brightened all the more. "You're right! I'll be right back!"

Did he not get the 'not come back' part or something?

She wasn't sure how long it was as she sat there where Regice came back, but an accurate answer would have been 'not long enough'. Just then she wanted to crawl under a rock and stay there until the spell had gone off, but that wasn't to be the case. As she turned her head to look at him, she blinked, wondering if he really was the same moron.

"Don't I look cool?!"

... Yes, he was.

Registeel got up and dusted off her knees before looking over him entirely. "Eh. Whatever. If you like it, buy it and let's go." He gave a nod before disappearing back into the changing room with a flick of the curtain. The ex-legendary of steel gave a slight yawn before turning to look at the dressy section for women, maroon eyes not impressed in the least at what she saw. After all, until now she had never even had to wear clothes, though Regice seemed to be adapting well with the concept, considering his recent purchase...

"Soon he'll be broke. Then he'll pull the puppy face now that he can to get money off of me..." She muttered, predicting it all perfectly. She hadn't seen the true puppy face from him yet, but she knew she wouldn't be able to stand against it. Damn him. "... I wonder why he's taking so lo-AH!" Registeel yelped and tethered on her feet as the building shook violently, the earth rumbling beneath it. The lights above her flickered once, then twice before going out, turning everything dark.

"Registeel! Regis- Wow it's dark." Regice's voice came, as he neared where his counterpart was. "Seems like an earthquake. Eh, I guess we get used to them, right Registeel? Registeel?"

As another quake started, the woman had thrown herself into one of the closets and closed the door, Regice staring at her blankly the entire time. As the ex-ice legendary shook out of his stupor, he spoke, confused.

"Erm. What are you _doing_ in there, Registeel?"

"I-I remembered that I really need to get a new, uh, mini-skirt...!" As another quake struck she fell silent, trying not to whimper. Now, Regice was certainly not a smart person, in fact, he was a moron. Everyone knew that. However, this was one thing he managed to put together. There was an earthquake. Registeel was scared. Because of the earthquakes. So that meant...

"Registeel...? Are you afraid of earthquakes...?" He asked the door of the closet, seeing as he couldn't see her face behind the wood. Registeel, in the closed space of the closet managed to nod her head slightly, trying not cry out when the earth shook again. The earthquakes weren't that big, but despite this everyone in the building was evacuating, judging by the sounds of yelling and running.

Regice paused, not really sure what to do. He leaned over so that his forehead was pressed against the cool wood before giving a sigh. Vacantly he wondered where Regirock and Sherrin were, but his worry for his steel typed counterpart dominated his thoughts more so than those two.

* * *

Meanwhile...

**_"SAVE ME, SHERRIN!"_**

* * *

_**So, yeah. Now the four are separated into two groups in a building with no electricity and there are earthquakes. And Registeel is afraid of earthquakes, though I think everyone would be, right? :D Well, you should expected a chapter tomorrow, then! SU out!  
**_


	8. My Head Hurts

_**Hey, guys! Well, here's another update! This is more about how Sherrin sees the Regi's, while the fluff is next chapter. I'll probably slip in a flashback soon, mainly because they're fun to work with! Yays! Well... **_

_**FIC!**_

* * *

"Well... This sucks."

Regirock, whom had finally gotten over his little panic attack leaned against one of the walls, head lowered so his orange hair fell over his eyes. Sherrin only grunted in reply before falling next to him, her own face gloomy as she stared at the ceiling. Shortly after the first web of quakes had hit, the entire building had been shut into lock down, despite the fact that that didn't make an ounce of sense and defeated the entire point of doing so.

When he had asked why she couldn't just teleport them out, she replied that they would still have to find the other two and that it wasn't safe to move until the quakes had stopped, unless he wanted to fall down seven flights of stairs. Which probably wouldn't have mattered since he was already a rock-headed idiot. All that mattered at the moment for the two was that it was dark and boring and that the ex-rock legendary was going to start hitting his head against the wall any second now.

_Thump._

... Like so.

Sherrin stared at him blankly with confused red eyes, blinking rapidly. It had only taken a few seconds to realize where the members of the trio stood, rank wise, but even then the psychic type was constantly bewildered. At first look, Registeel seemed to be the responsible one that kept the other two out of trouble while Regirock did moronic stuff and Regice dangerous stuff without meaning to due to his lack of intelligence, but then that didn't seem to _work_.

Take Registeel for example. Not only was she rash, caring only for gaining power and killing Regigigas, but she also happened to somewhat selfish, doing things only if she received something in return and caring little for the others around her. Despite this first thought, she managed to think things through, and never allowed the other two to fight Regigigas for some reason that the Gardevoir couldn't understand... It almost seemed that she carefully thought about the other two and their safety, and had come to the conclusion that they would be hurt more by the tyrant titan than by doing other things, like mining or stealing. Yet, even if this held true, it didn't make sense either, judging by the fact that Registeel constantly fumed about her hate in being in the trio in the first place. Registeel's part in the trio was completely contradicting and didn't make any sense at all.

Then there was Regirock, the green and gray Pokemon thought dully as she watched him hit his head against the wall multiple times with no sign of stopping. At first he seemed like the daredevil of the group, doing stupid things for the sake of looking cool. Yet, at the same time he seemed to think through Registeel's insane ideas and liked to avoid danger at all costs. When it came to Registeel, Regirock seemed protective, always trying to keep her from fighting Regigigas at all costs, even though he usually failed his mission, and always helping her out when she did lose. Sherrin wasn't sure if he actually got along with Registeel or only shared the same dream of power. Sometimes he seemed like a complete ass, constantly insulting Regice -yet never Registeel- and the rest of the legendaries. Yet, at the same time the legendary seemed... sensitive? No, not quite, but... He seemed to care about his trio no matter how much he said otherwise. Again, Sherrin just couldn't understand him.

Regice. _He should have been easy to figure out. _But he _wasn't_. If anything, the ex-ice type legendary of the arctic was the most difficult to decipher, mainly because of that happy naïve mask that he put up. At first, and at second and at third glance he seemed like a complete moron with no sense of right or wrong or bad, like a little kid, yet after a long enough time of pondering, the empath Pokemon could sense that there was something _more. _In fact, she wouldn't have been surprised if he was actually the deepest and smartest of the three, just because he was so good at hiding what he was feeling. Arceus had been right: The ice legendary wasn't an idiot at all...

Sherrin could only grasp a small idea of how their relationship in the trio was, and even that made her head hurt. Registeel was the leader of the group, that much was certain. Regirock seemed to be the right-hand man... But Regice... Regice didn't make any sense... To think that the 'simplest' of the three was making her head hurt so much... Or maybe watching Regirock ram his head into a wall was making her head hurt...

Overall, the relationship in the trio was _very_ complicated.

"Dammit, Regirock! _Stop_ that!" The psychic type snapped, smacking him the back of the head and resisting the urge to throw him into a wall. The orange haired man turned his head to glare at her with his tangerine eyes before resting his forehead against the wall. As he did this another quake shook the building and he gave a sigh.

"Damn it... They just won't stop..." The ex-rock type growled, "... I hope the other two are alright... Especially Registeel..." Sherrin blinked, hands coming to fold in front of her chest.

"Uh, why?"

Personally she would have worried more about Regice, judging by the fact that everyone considered him a moron. Yet, despite this the legend only turned his gaze to look at the ceiling, head resting on the heel of his right hand while his left kept him propped against the wall. His orange eyes flickered slightly as another quake hit.

"... Because... Registeel is completely terrified of earthquakes..." He said quietly while the Gardevoir only continued to stare, again dumbfounded. "... It's something that we both share... Only she's got it a lot worst than I do..." his eyes shifted to look at her in the corner of his eyes. "Regice isn't afraid of them like we are. While Registeel and I share one fear, she and he share their own... Fire." He shook his head vacantly. "She's always tried to hide her fears... Ever since the day we all became a trio..."

"Oh?" Sherrin asked, wanting to know more. "You mean... You guys weren't just created as a trio...?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Not at all... In fact, Regice and I knew each other before Registeel came along, thanks to Arceus... I guess she's the one who made us, well, the Regi Trio..." He suddenly fell silent and the psychic type could tell that he was remembering something from long ago. She allowed herself to smile slightly before closing her eyes. Slowly but surely she was going to finally understand who these three were. Sure, a lot of questions were still there but she'd get it...

"And plus, Regice is a moron. He might take advantage of her or something. That's something to worry about."

... Eventually.

* * *

_**Yes, how confusing. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Until then SU out!  
**_


	9. Shake

_**Well, here's an update! A lot of Regice/Registeel fluff! Squee! **_

_**FIC!**_

* * *

Regice was bored.

He knew that he shouldn't have been, since the building was being struck by an earthquake every five minutes or so and it was pitch black, but he couldn't help it. After all, he liked to constantly be doing _something_, and playing rock, paper, scissors with himself didn't seem to be enough. Registeel was still in the closet, silent, and the ex-ice legendary wondered vacantly how long she had been hiding this fear from him.

"Sherrin and Regirock are probably looking for us..." He said to no one in general, head tilting upwards to look at the ceiling as he then clasped his hands behind his head in some type of form of relaxation. Not that he wasn't relax, since he definitely wasn't afraid of some small tremors in the ground...

As he closed his gold eyes and gave a deep sigh, he started to drift off into his little dreamland, quietly humming to himself since he assumed that Registeel was going to be silent until the earthquakes really stopped for once and for all.

"You don't have to wait here..."

... Which was why he jumped in surprise and slammed his head into the doorknob of the closet as she spoke. As he silently muttered creative curses under his breath (Fudge! Holy Shinx! That was not nice!) and held the back of his head with one hand, he finally managed to get over his pain enough to respond to his counterpart's voice.

"Eh...? I don't _have_ to." He said, still not entirely himself due to his injury. "But I don't have to do a lot of things I still do. Because I want to." He paused, realizing that he had leaked some words that had been relatively intelligent, then gave a sheepish laugh. "Yeah..."

There was a thoughtful silence behind the door.

"... Is this... what you do whenever there's an earthquake? Just find a corner and wait it out alone?" Regice inquired, still rubbing his head. As he used his other hand to swipe his pale bangs away from his face, Registeel shifted inside of the closet before answering.

"... Yeah. I'm used to it, though... You really should go get the other two."

"I should. I could. But... I don't want to." He leaned back, eyes still glued to above. "After all... Regirock has Sherrin and Sherrin has Regirock. But who'll you have?" As his question was greeted by awkward silence he continued. "Come on, you really expect me- one of your counterparts- to leave you all alone when you're scared?"

"..."

The ex-legendary of the arctic stood up, taking a few steps away from the closet before turning to face it again, foot tapping slightly as one hand posed on his hip. "Registeel. It's alright to be afraid... I'm your counterpart, not someone ready to betray you at any point in time! You..." his gaze lowered to the ground and he shuffled his foot against the ground slightly.

"... You can be yourself when around me..." He muttered, head jerking up as he then waved one hand erratically and attempted to correct himself. "And _Regirock_, of course! Not just me since I'm... just one of your two counterparts... Ahahaha... Nothing special..."

After hitting his head against a wall a few times, he continued, getting his thoughts in line. The now human held out one hand towards the closet, despite the fact that he knew that Registeel couldn't see it. "So... Come, Registeel. As your _counterpart_, I take the responsibility to comfort you when you need it... which seems to be now." He put one hand on the back of his head and laughed sheepishly, realizing that that wouldn't be enough to get her to budge. "After all, you have a higher chance of being swallowed by the earth while in that clos-"

BAM!

Registeel almost seemed to break the speed of light as she threw herself out of the closet, coming to rest against the wall shakily while eying her counterpart with loathing. "That wasn't the truth, was it?" He gave her a bright look that clearly said what he chirped next.

"Nope!"

Before she could either beat him over the head or retreat into the closet again another quake shook the building, more violent than the last, literally making dust and debris fall down onto the room. The ex-legendary of steel and other precious metals gave a girly shriek (That she would have scolded anyone else for), before then throwing herself forward to the first thing she could cling to with feverish fear...

... Which happened to be her counterpart.

Regice yelped in surprise as he felt her press against him and wrap her arms around his torso before burying her face into his shirt, all the while shaking like she was in the embrace of the legendary before his transformation. Said legendary kept his arms awkwardly at his sides, completely at loss at what to do.

See, Regice had a little secret that he didn't like to explain much. Despite his carefree and kinder nature, he had been raised to be uncomfortable to touch, since he was more of a robot than a living breathing creature like most of the other legendaries. In this, any type of touch made him freeze(No pun intended). Despite this, he managed to break out of his little habit long enough to realize who was hugging him and he nearly collapsed into a fit of blushing giggles at the thought.

Instead, keeping his small amount of dignity, he slowly reached up to put his own arms around her shoulders, careful not to lose balance when another quake hit. In a sense Regice was still stunned to think that this was Registeel, the same legendary that could take a beating from Regigigas without once showing any type of pain. Had the change to human changed her that much...? Or, whenever those quakes hit at home, did she act the same away when away from his view?

He didn't get a lot of things, and this was one of them.

"I'll... Keep an eye on you from now on... So you don't end up alone as much..." He murmured, chin coming to rest onto her head gently as he closed his eyes halfway. "I promise. After all, that's what counterparts do, right?" Her grasp only tightened, causing him to blush slightly and question what in the name of ice cubes he was feeling. After all, feelings were for Mesprit, not for ice blocks who had been changed into humans thanks to a steel ball...

Steel ball. Ice block. Rock. How had they gone from that to this? Was it just something that humans had that legendaries didn't? Maybe that was what Arceus had been talking about, despite her drunkenness... All of it was making Regice's head hurt since he wasn't usually the thinker of the group.

Either way, he knew that he was now feeling something new, something that he was sure he hadn't felt before... Or something.

"... Yup... counterparts..."

* * *

_**Well... there goes the chapter! Until later, SU out!  
**_


	10. Rage Meter

_**Ah! Sorry for the delay! I meant to update much earlier, but I never got around to it... Well, here we are! I hope you like it!**_

_**FIC!**_

* * *

"The earthquakes have stopped."

The sudden realization hit Regirock as he jerked his head up, hair rustling as he looked around him in mild surprise. The ex-legendary stood up straight, glancing around him suspiciously as if he expected another rumble to knock him off of his feet. Nothing came, only silence as the now human started to walk around the room.

Sherrin stared after him, red eyes bored as she kept her arms folded and head tilted downwards, a firm frown on her face. "I wouldn't walk around quite yet, Regirock." Her statement was only replied with a smirk, a wave of the hand and a rolling of his tangerine eyes before the ex-legendary of rocks spoke, voice haughty.

"Please, don't insult me, Sherrin. I'm perfectly capable of walking without hurting myself." As he said this, a piece of ceiling that had fallen during the excessive shaking caught underfoot and he promptly tipped over and landed on his face, legs sprawling awkwardly behind him. Sherrin chuckled lightly behind her hand before gracefully hovering past him, finding no worry in the trip-prone debris that littered the floor.

"I can see that perfectly." She sighed, moving into the hall and observing the silence, well, silently. The psychic turned her head slightly so that she could stare at the man with her wine-colored eyes. "Where do you think the other two are?"

Regirock, spitting out a chunk of plaster and dusting off his hair sat cross legged on the ground, head resting on his palms as he stared at the Gardevoir moodily. "I dunno. Why are you asking me...? You're the psychic."

He had a good point.

"... Amazingly your idiot radar may pick up Regice more accurately than my psychic abilities ever could."

"Well, obvi-wait, that's not true!"

Sherrin ignored his protest and wandered into the hall completely, dress flowing as she then retorted. "So, Regirock... Where does this super radar tell you to go?" She was mostly teasing, and this was only an insult that the most childish would actually fall for... But then again, it was Regirock.

There was a scuffle, the crunch of plaster underfoot and a few swears before Regirock appeared, orange eyes irritated as he attempted to get a chunk of debris out of his hair. "For the last time, Sherrin, I do not have idiot radar!" He folded his arms and snuffed the tall psychic type, nose to the ceiling. "What do you expect me to do? Use my stupidness to pick a random direction? Fine. There." he pointed one hand down the opposite part of the hallway, towards the corner that led to the market. "But seriously, what are the chances-"

"Hey, guys!"

Before the ex-rock legendary could even finish his skeptical statement a pale head had popped around this same corner that he had pointed to, and the cheery voice was automatically identified. Regirock continued to stare, dumbfounded as Sherrin only nodded her head and smiled knowingly.

"See? You pointed out Regice without even looking! Now _that _is some good idiot radar!"

Regirock's head whipped around and he glared at her. "I do _not_ have idiot radar!"

"Now you wouldn't know that, would you?" She replied coolly.

"I do!"

"So you admit it!"

"No, I mean- that-er, gah!"

Meanwhile, the ex-ice legendary was standing awkwardly in the shadows of the arguing pair, blinking his golden eyes, completely puzzled at the topic in general. There came a point to the bickering that it was basically just a random spewing of insults with grand hand gestures while trying to out-voice the other. There was one thing Regice did realize using the small bowl that was his brain. Sherrin and Regirock reminded him a lot of Cresselia and Darkrai...

"... That was creepy."

Despite the fact that the younger of the humans had whispered this, the other two still managed to hear, and, turning their attention away from their argument they both gave quizzical looks at the ex-ice type. "Eh?" they both asked at the same time, turning to look at each other angrily.

"_Don't copy me_!" both now human and Gardevoir snarled.

"_Stop it!"_

"_You!"_

"_What did I just say!?"_

"_ARG!"_

As the two gave one final snarl at each other, they turned away at the same time and folded their arms, taking on identical poses with identical expressions of anger on their faces. Regice resisted the urge to giggle at how silly it looked and only managed not to when Regirock turned his gaze to him.

"Where's Registeel?"

Regice paused for a second, hand on his chin as his gaze went to the ceiling. "Well... I'm not sure."

There came an icy silence from his counterpart, and turning his head to look at the other ex-legendary Regice found that Regirock looked as if he was about to hit the younger human over the head with a blunt object for even admitting that he didn't know where the ex-steel type was.

"WHAT?"

The pale haired human leaned back from the orange haired one, giving his most charming and sheepish grin. He seemed to know-despite his lack of knowledge in any field- that if he didn't play his cards right he would most likely die a long and painful death."Ah... I... don't... know... where... she... went...?"

"You were with her during the earthquakes, at least?" Sherrin inquired, bumping into the tense silence that was sure to end in blood and death. Regice stared at her with wide eyes like she had asked something stupid- which would have been amazing, considering that it was Regice in the first place.

"Of course! But after they stopped- exactly five minutes ago- she ran off, screaming something about her pole..."

There was a dreary and awkward silence.

"... Do you at least know what direction she went in?" Sherrin asked, red eyes pleading for Regirock was starting to shake with his inner rage 'o doom. She was expecting an explosion any second now...

"Towards the main entrance. If we head out we should run into her. Unless of course she fell down the stairs and killed herself or some other type of tragedy has occurred..." Regice said, nodding his head with a puzzled smile on his face. This expression turned into one of fear as Regirock shot him a look that would have made Giratina cry and run to Arceus.

"... Start... running..." Sherrin whispered to the ex-ice type.

"Eh?"

"I've come to realize that Regirock has a certain input via rage. The time it takes for his rage peak to come depends on the person." her red eyes were focused on Regirock as she spoke, who was still giving that look. "I've got exactly seven point three seconds before that. You, my ice-cubed friend, have even less than I do, as you must realize. Registeel seems to have no such number. So..." She checked the clock. "You have two seconds until your painful execution."

"What do yo-"

"_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, REGICE!"_

Time was up, it seemed.

For, before he could even finish his question Regirock had picked up a plank and was now running after the younger man, murder on his mind. Regice, standing there in fear, was made aware of the real situation when Sherrin gave a hissed 'RUN!. And then he did, as fast as his human legs could take him down the hall.

"AYAAAAAA!"

Registeel, coming around the corner with steel pipe in one hand, peered down the hall, eyes blank. Her free hand went to the back of her head as the pole came to rest like a staff, carmine eyes now puzzled as she perked her hearing for the scream she had just heard.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!!"

... And just in time to see a terrified-about-to-crap-himself Regice fly past, a severely pissed, foaming at the mouth Regirock close behind, plank held over his head as he attempted to bash the ex-ice type with it to complete the murder.

Registeel stood there awkwardly for a moment longer, not even looking over when Sherrin approached. She then gave a weary sigh, moving her hand to brush away her bangs.

"Do... I even _want _to know?"

* * *

_**Poor, poor Regice. I don't think you want to know, Registeel... Well! I hope you liked! SU out!  
**_


End file.
